


Is that a challenge?

by KNBigBTS7



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Concert AU, Concerts, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, Group still together, Idol AU, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, OT3 if you squint, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, back stage, musicians au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNBigBTS7/pseuds/KNBigBTS7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is nervous before their performance and Namjoon is the one who's best at calming him down.</p><p>Or the one where we learn not to challenge Namjoon.</p><p>Or the one where oh my god I just wrote sugamon smut I am in too deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that a challenge?

Yoongi pulled at the collar of his shirt and frowned at his reflection in the mirror. He's a 20 year old man now, an adult. He's not nervous. He's definitely not nervous. No matter what his sudden inability to breathe properly said. 

He turned away from the mirror and grabbed the bottle of water he'd been drinking earlier. He definitely wasn't nervous. He wasn't - no matter what the slight shaking of his hand said. Everything's fine. Where the fuck is Namjoon?

Jin walked up to him, tall and flawless as always, and gently took the bottle away, placing it on be table close by.  
"Breathe Yoongi, it's okay, you'll be amazing, you always are."

Yoongi gulped down a lung full if air and let it out slowly. "Not in front of two thousand people I haven't." He snapped, eyes flashing, frustrated.

Jin sighed, this happened every time they got bigger gigs. Yoongi could be the chillest person alive, in life and on stage but right before he goes on he's like most people - scared. Namjoon was best at calming him down but he was busy making sure everything was set for their performance. 

Jin pulled the shaking man into a hug and whispered reassurance and instructions to breathe in his ear. After a while Yoongi's breathing returned to normal and he stopped shaking as much. Jin pat him once on the back and let him go. Jin knew the last of it would go once he hit he stage, he just had to make sure he got there. He went to find Namjoon.

"Ten minutes," the intern informed them and Yoongi tried to keep his renewed composure. 

"Babe," Yoongi hadn't seen or heard Namjoon walk up but there he was, just a couple feet away, "Come here."

Yoongi went to him, unresisting to the command in his voice. Namjoon looked down at him and took one of his hands in his, calm and steady as Yoongi always needed him to be. Namjoon lifted the hand to his lips and kissed along Yoongi's knuckles and smiled the little smile he saved only for him. 

Yoongi smiled back and then looked down, he wanted more, needed to be closer. And of course Namjoon knew that, he knew everything about Yoongi from one look at him. Namjoon crooked a finger beneath Yoongi's chin and tilted his face up so he would look at him. 

"What do you need, babe?" 

You fucking know, Yoongi thought, his frustration creeping back. But then he knew Namjoon preferred when he talked about what he wanted.

"We go on in five minutes," Yoongi muttered looking away.

"Yoongi," There was a warning there in Namjoon's voice. Yoongi recognized it well. 

Fuck. 

"We don't have time for what I need..." Yoongi answered, elaborating, four minutes to go.

Namjoon raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" Yoongi wondered how it was Namjoon could make one word do so many things to him. The younger man was sin in vaguely human form.  
Yoongi licked lips that were suddenly dry and watched Namjoon's eyes follow the movement. 

Yoongi cleared his throat and answered, "Yes."  
Three minutes. 

Namjoon smiled at the challenge that had snuck into his voice. Yoongi didn't mean for it to come out like that. It just...did. 

Namjoon stepped away from him, walked to he door and locked it. Two minutes and a half minutes. What is he gonna do in two-

Before Yoongi could complete his thought Namjoon was back across the room and pushing him up against a wall. Sometimes Namjoon was all soft kisses and gentle touches, making Yoongi feel cared for and loved. And other times he was all teeth and rough hands wrapped in his hair, in the end leaving Yoongi fucked out and happy. 

Today he was the latter. One hand gripped the back of Yoongi's neck, in favor of leaving his newly styled hair alone, and the other tugging down Yoongi's zipper while he kissed him. Once he got the zipper down Namjoon spun Yoongi around and pulled his already leaking dick out. Yoongi ground out a moan as Namjoon did, breath quick almost to panting. His thoughts were a litany of 'fuck fuck fuck fuck's.

Namjoon jerked him off roughly and quickly and Yoongi couldn't get more than a single syllable out. He couldn't remember how much time they had anymore. All he knew was the hand on his dick, the mouth biting along his neck and the hand behind him gently moving the butt plug from earlier around in slow circles that were killing him. He was so close. Please let me come, he thought, not having the wherewithal to beg aloud.

"Half a minute left Baby, are you gonna come for me?" With those words whispered in his ear Yoongi came, hard, trying to keep relatively quiet as he did making Namjoon chuckle under his breath as he grabbed a few tissues from the makeup counter and cleaned him up. Namjoon kissed him gently and tucked him back in his pants then zipped it up.

There was a knock on the door a few seconds later, "Time!" 

Yoongi looked at himself I the mirror and swore, there was sweat running down his face. Namjoon laughed and got more tissues.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut and my second at fics, send help. Or leave me a comment telling me what you thought ^^


End file.
